Skullmaster
|type of villain = Sadistic God-Wannabe}} Skullmaster is the main antagonist of the cartoon series Mighty Max which is based on the toyline of the same name. In spite of his unimpressive and rather simple name, he was easily one of the most terrifying villains ever across 90s cartoons. He was voiced by , who has portrayed villains like Drake, Maestro Forte, Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Hexxus, Lord Dragaunus, Kilokahn, Long John Silver, Pennywise, Captain Hook (Peter Pan and the Pirates), and Doviculus. History The archenemy of the "Mighty One", Skullmaster is an ancient fusion of warrior and sorcerer whose lust for power has driven him to destroy at least two civilizations - the Lemurians and the Atlanteans. He destroyed the Lemurians out of wrath when they wouldn't give him the secrets of the key, and he used the souls of Atlantis to power his Crystal of Souls. At some point, he was imprisoned deep within the earth, where he sealed the reigning king, Lava Lord, into solid rock and took control of his minions. During the second season, Skullmaster was free to roam the earth and proceeded to cause all kinds of trouble until he was defeated once more by the new "Mighty One" - Max. Personality Skullmaster is an extremely power-hungry and ruthless creature, the latter of these two aspects being what has made him so recognizable among 90s animated villains, especially ones as obscure as him and that come from cartoons aimed to advertise and sell toys. He fully embraces his evil thoughts (not that there's any good in him to begin with) and makes gruesome threats to the main character of the series, who is just a child, and consistently kills and destroys all who stand in his way (or in his quest for more power) in a variety of ways, from simply erasing them into nothing to dropping them from a high altitude and letting gravity do the job for him. His old friend and teacher Virgil considers him to be the greatest evil the world has ever known. As a warrior with thousands of years of experience, Skullmaster is also somewhat honorable and enjoys physical confrontation, and given his intelligence, he will consider an alliance with the enemy if it benefits him. Powers and Abilities Skullmaster was a fearsome warrior and strategist, commanding legions of rock monsters, skeletal turtle creatures, giant crab-like creatures and lava beasts before Lava Lord escaped his captivity and the lava beasts returned to his rule. After escaping from the center of the Earth he also freed another of his servants, a giant dragon that served as his primary mode of transport. It may also have been the source of the "blood of the dragon," a potion Skullmaster forced his human minions to drink to turn them into "Zilards," evil reptilian creatures. Skullmaster himself was also fairly strong, as his appearance would suggest. He defeated the Monkey King off-screen and smashed his metal helmet with apparent ease. His most powerful weapon was the Crystal of Souls, a magic gem energized by captive souls. He could use it to see events from afar, command the soulless husks of those whose souls it contained to do his bidding, and entomb an enemy alive in rock (which the victim might well have only survived thanks to being living rock already). Its powers were so great he was able to use it to sink Atlantis and to resurrect many of Mighty Max's other enemies during the series finale. In the end he intended to use it as part of a ritual (along with Max's magic hat) to gain control over the flow of time itself. For unknown reasons he could not use it to free himself from the center of the Earth. Probably's Skullmaster's greatest asset was his cunning mind, having thousands of years worth of experience and knowledge. In one instance he anticipated the treachery of his servant Warmonger, who appeared to use a stolen magical rune to kill him but which Skullmaster had built a plan around him doing so. This plan succeeded in forcing Mighty Max to use up a powerful magic spell that might've stopped Skullmaster himself to prevent another disaster of Skullmaster's own creation. Quotes }} Gallery Images skullmaster_by_ariel025_d8jq49j-fullview.jpg Mighty Max - Season 2 premier - Pandora's Box (parts 1 and 2) 1-4 screenshot.png Videos Skullmaster Is Hardcore Trivia *In the episode "The Magnificent Seven", when Max destroyed his Crystal of Souls he threatens to put Max's corpse at "His Master's table" suggesting he might work for someone else or referring to Virgil. If he does as another master he was working for this whole time then we might never know who or his master might be due to the show ending in it's series's finale. Category:Psychopath Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Collector of Souls Category:Warlords Category:Immortals Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Stalkers Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Murderer Category:Demon Category:Inconclusive Category:Monster Master Category:God Wannabe Category:Contradictory Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Rivals Category:Betrayed Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Neutral Evil